Static Shock Season 1
by Sosagbe300
Summary: Static Shock set in the DC CW network universe a mixture of both the milestone comic and things from the tv show
1. Chapter 1

**Static Shock**

**Static is the property of Milestone Media along with Arrow and Flash belonging to the CW network and Warner Bros ENT Finally found time to write again and this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Enjoy**

**Episode 1**

"Now arriving in Dakota City please fasten your safety belts for landing."

"Sir please fasten your belt". Looking up Sebastian blood with a barely visible nod of his head followed the stewardess's directions.

Inside of Sebastian's head fearful thoughts of Slade Wilson raged throughout his mind for the first time since he killed his father in his childhood Sebastian was scared. As images of Slade or Deathstroke as he had been calling himself slaying his men one after another and warning him that he was next.

Exiting the plane he quickly made his way to the limo driver holding a sign up with his name.

Sitting in the Limo was the man he came to see Mr. Thomas Alva

"Hello Mr. Blood I take it you have what I asked of you"

Sebastian opened his brief case showing a vial full of Mirakuru.

"Excellent" Said Thomas.

**A Year and 4 Months Later At Dakota High**

"And Ladies and Gentlemen making their way down the hallway the lovely Frieda Goren

And your friendly neighborhood jock Larry Wade." Hollered Virgil Hawkins

Damn man can't you ever just say hey replied Wade with an annoyed look on his face.

Of course I can but that would be boring Hey Frieda said Virgil as he and Rick approached the two.

"Sup Virgil Rick" as Wade dapped them both. Frieda returning Virgil's greeting with a hug

"The usual" said Virgil as the four began to make their way through their morning routine.

Making their way down the hallway Virgil, Rick, and Frieda separated from Wade as he had a meeting with the football team. The trio made their way to History class.

**A Few hours later **

"I told you before stay out of my way nigger" said Francis as he pushed Virgil out of the way to get to Frieda.

"And I told you to leave her alone" yelled Virgil as he moved to protect Frieda

Francis then slugged Virgil hard in the Jaw dropping him to the ground and then proceeded to stomp him.

"Virgil no shrieked" Frieda as she began to sob. "What you care about this monkey when me Biz Money B wants to holla at you" Yelled Francis " You should be happy someone of my standing even wants a Jew whore like you' he spat with venom.

Fuck you! Spat Frieda as she slapped Francis. Francis then grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall.

"Yo what the fuck do you think you doing?" Yelled Wade as he clocked Francis with a right hook and followed that with a left and another right backing away Francis reached into left pocket. "Don't even think about as Wade reached into his own pocket. Francis then fled screaming you'll pay

"You alright Frieda" "Yea I'm fine" "Yo Virgil you straight" as he reached his hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'll live" as he struggled to get up wiping blood from his mouth Wade and Frieda then helped Virgil make it home with Wade telling Virgil to meet him later.

**In Virgil's Kitchen**

"Honestly Virgil we moved from Paris Island to keep you away from the gangs and here you are with another black eye" Scolded Virgil's Mother as she handed him a bag of ice.

"I told you Ma this guy just jumped me and Frieda for nothing" replied Virgil as he put the bag to his eye.

"Oh so you were protecting little Ms. Beauty queen isn't that sweet" teased his sister Sharon

"Your fathers going to lose his mind over this you know that right" Yeah I know he responded.

**That Night near the Docks**

"Yo Virgil you can't keep letting Francis punk you like that you got to do something about it"

"What let him use my face for boxing practice in case you haven't noticed he already got started on that?"

"No Virgil I mean something that'll stop him permanently as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black pistol. It'll be easy there's gonna be a throw down at the docks tonight all you gotta do is point and shoot the cops won't care to them it's just another dead banger."

Virgil began to point the gun at the wall pretending to pull the trigger liking the power holding a gun gave him. "How much for the piece" he asked as he pocketed the gun.

"Oh Shit" laughed out Wade my nigga thinks he's Lil Boosie and shit now. "No charge just make sure you take that piece of shit out tonight 2 hours Virgil." As he walked away.

Virgil then walked around stopping to get a burger at "Burger Fool" the gun in his pocket feeling as if it were growing heavier. The Decision nipping at his min as he absently picked at his food. His thoughts raged as he thought of all the times he had been bullied back at Paris Island. This time was gonna be different this time I got the power to stop them as he left and made his way to the docks.

**The Docks**

Virgil walked getting closer to the docks meeting up with Wade's crew. Wade dapped him and said you ready for this Virgil just nodded as if he were there in body only.

The various rival gangs began to converge on each other. Virgil stood back until he eyed him Francis or Biz money B as he called himself. Virgil reached for the Gun taking the safety off. His thoughts began to race of both his parents saying that it was such a shame that so many young people were out there killing each other but, then he started to remember the slurs and beating from Francis.

"I gotta do this he thought to himself but I can't what'll pops and mom think of me then. Just as he put the gun away and planed on getting out of there. Francis noticed him.

"Look who it is my favorite monkey as he moved toward Virgil. Virgil pulled the gun again his arm shaking as held it up to the level of Francis's head.

"Like your punk ass is gonna shoot me" he taunted as he moved closer.

St-Stay back Virgil stuttered as he clasped his finger on the trigger but just as he was about to pull it a helicopter came into view sending out flash bangs and tear gas but there was a mistake an officer new to piloting this type of copter pushed the fire button firing the copter's missile right into the stock of Alva industries a sickening purple gas was released from the crates quickly filling the area screams of agony could be heard as the purple gas made the area impossible to see through.

Virgil having fled from Francis as quick as possible tried to escape the gas making it to a fence he sluggishly climbed to the top the gas finally taking effect as he passed out falling to the opposite side.

The City of Dakota would never be the same again after this night.

**Central City Star Labs**

"Interesting" said Harrison Wells. "Gideon" "Yes Dr. Wells". "Show me the future of Dakota city. "Yes Dr. Wells.

A projection of a future newspaper with the heading "Static Shock and Gear save city from bang baby attack.

"Gideon give me everything you have on these so called bang babies"

"Yes Dr. Wells."

**Starling City the Arrow Cave**

"What the hell" said Oliver Queen as he watched Chanel 52 news showing the sickening looking purple gas fill the Paris Island Docks in Dakota.

"Great another environmental disaster what's gonna come from this one mutants said Dig

"Another Guy that can do the salmon ladder replied Felicity." "What Barry could do it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Static Shock

Episode 2

**I'm going to be blending elements of both Rick and Ritchie together and keeping the name Rick and eventually becoming gear**

Virgil's room

"Ugh what the hell" groaned Virgil as he woke up in his bed. "Was that all just a dream" but then he noticed the smell the gas left on him and remembered the fall from the fence. "How did I get home" he wondered noticing that his black eye from the previous day was gone.

"Virgil if you don't wake your narrow behind up and get down here" yelled his mother.

"Aight ma I'm coming" Getting out of bed his blanket wouldn't let go "Damn static electricity" Virgil yelled as he managed to throw the blanket off.

Virgil made his way to the bathroom leaving his clothes in a pile in his room. After getting out of the shower he grabbed his beard trimers not noticing that they weren't plugged in as he pushed the on button. He also failed to notice the purple flash in his eyes or that his black eye was fully healed.

"What the hell" as he noticed that his trimers were being powered without the cord. He backed up a fearful look in his eyes. Then he noticed that the metallic objects in his bathroom floating and the glow of electricity around his hands. "Ahhh" he screamed as the electricity circled his entire body. "What the fuck is going on with me". He ran out of the bathroom and threw on a random outfit and grabbing his cell. Virgil tore through the house making his way outside.

Grabbing his phone he noticed the green charge was lit up just from being in his hand he phoned Rick.

"Hello Rick man you gotta help me!" "I don't know what the hell's going on with me man you gotta help me." He hollered into the phone

"Whoa Virgil calm down tell me what's going on"

"Man Rick you gotta see this for yourself think you can meet me somewhere."

"Yeah Virgil just tell me where." "Meet me at the landfill a block from Akkad's alright. " Sure man see you in a few".

**Landfill**

"Yo Virgil where you at" at that moment. "Yo Rick check this out as Virgil walked up to Rick with floating sheets of metal all around him.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"I don't know man it's like this morning I woke up changed anything electrical started acting all weird at first I was freaked but now seeing what I can do this is awesome."

Virgil sat the sheets of metal down and greeting his friend with a five. "What the hell causes this kind of change because it damn sure ain't puberty? Asked Rick

"The gas" Virgil blurted out "it must've done this"

"What gas" asked Rick?

"From the docks last night some cop fired and hit this crate next thing I know there this thick purple gas everywhere."

"I saw that on the news last night looked scary as shit." "What were you doing there?"

At that moment Virgil looked away

"Do you realize what you can do?"

"Yeah no more chargers ever" replied Virgil

"Besides that" Rick laughed out. "Dude you could be a superhero man like the Flash or The Arrow." "Dude this is like a comic book come to life"

Virgil let Rick's statement flow through his head before replying

"Yeah I could couldn't I"

"Damn right man"

"Yo check this out" Virgil gathered Rick's attention. Virgil grabbed a manhole cover out of a pile of metal he tossed it on the ground and stepped on it.

"I just got this idea" he zapped it with his powers and slowly began to rise up in the air. Whoa Whoa Virgil yelled as he rose higher in the air. He tried to move forward but lost control landing in a pile of trash.

"Virgil"

"Yeah Rick" "Flight lessons are definitely in your future" said Rick as he helped Virgil out of the pile.

"And so is another shower" Virgil said as he pulled bits of paper from his hair.

"So you gonna tell Frieda about this"

"Don't know yet probably not"

"Why not you might finally get out of the friend zone" joked Rick.

"Coming from the guy who has never even asked a girl out"

"Better to have never failed than to have failed a 100 times" replied Rick

"Hey I've only been shot down twice" stated Virgil as he began to think about it seriously.

Beep, Beep, Beep "Oh crap" Rick blurted out "were gonna be late why couldn't you have gotten super speed or teleporting you know something useful" Rick horsed out while picking up his bag

"Oh what happened to being in awe of me flying?" Virgil retorted

"That ended when you hit the pile of trash and you weren't flying you were floating"

"Same difference" argued Virgil

The two raced to Dakota High and managed to be only ten minutes late.

**History class**

"Mr. Hawkins" could you please tell me why you're almost half an hour late for my class.

"Would you believe I fell in a pile of trash Virgil" replied jokingly?

"Considering this" as she pulled a piece of banana peel from Virgil's hair "And the fact that you're wearing gym clothes" taking note of the grey sweats and plain white t-shirt Virgil had on. "Take your seat Mr. Hawkins and don't make this a hobby."

"I won't" said Virgil as he went to take his seat.

"What happened to you this morning I went to your house and your mom said you ran out of there like your were on speed" Whispered Frieda to Virgil

"Nothing just had something to take care of"

"What you moonlighting as a garbage man now" Frieda taunted

"Yea just as soon as you start eating pork" Virgil replied back

"Good one but seriously what happened to you"

"I'll tell you later ok"

"Fine Virgil but you better" she added seriously

"Akkad's Arcade after school" Virgil asked

"Sure pizza's on you though"

"Fine" replied Virgil

Just as the two finalized their plans a familiar scent hit Virgil's nose

"Th-that's the gas" he said to himself with a hint of fear.

The foul odor filled the room as the students turned to see the beginnings of a grotesque transformation. The purple gas formed around a student in the back. Everyone backed away in fear as a he fell to his knees his face now a disturbing green as boils formed on his body. His entire body now a dark green as he stood up towering over everyone. His face now full of scales and the tongue stuck out flicking out tasting the air.

Smash! The former student now monster crashed through the wall.

"What the fuck" is that screamed several people in fear of the green beast as it began to move towards them.

"Get outta here" Yelled a security guard as he reached for his gun firing several rounds at the creature. These bounced off having no effect.

The creature growled at the annoyance of the bullets and grabbed the man by the head and slammed him into a locker his skull making a cracking sound as it met the metal. The creature then tossed him to the grown with a thud.

The creature prepared to crush the guard's skull when a locker door hit it in the head.

"Yo lizard face how bout we get you back to the zoo" Taunted Virgil

The creature looked up to see someone dressed in a giant yellow coat, goggles, and a black body suit.

"Roar" yelled the creature as it lunged at Virgil

Virgil moved to the left barley avoiding the strike.

The strikes came faster and faster until finally the creature connected knocking Virgil into the lockers making a sizable dent.

"Ugh" Virgil groaned out. Using his powers he ripped three doors and launched scoring direct hits to the head.

The creature stumbled back.

Virgil made his way to his feet favoring his side.

He magnetized more metal objects rapidly tossing them

Rapidly avoiding them the creature got closer as Virgil panicked

The lights started flickering as the creature grabbed Virgil by the collar lifting him up

Virgil's eyes glowed purple as he felt a surge of power through his body putting his hands on the creature's chest

"Eat this" screamed Virgil as he shocked the creature with everything he had taking the green creature down. It's body twitching repeatedly on the ground

Virgil fell to his knees exhausted from using so much power. He noticed all around him people were cheering for his defeat of the green creature.

The injured guard was being helped on a stretcher by EMTs as Virgil made it to his feet.

"Freeze fucker" barked a police officer holding a gun at Virgil. "You're the fifth one of these fucking freaks today"

"Great just what I need" thought Virgil as he gathered his energy and zapped the gun out of the officers hand he ran through the crowd making his way outside.

"Guess it's now or never" thought Virgil as he grabbed a trash can lid and tossed it onto the ground before stepping on it.

"Get that fucker now now" screamed an officer as he pulled his gun.

Virgil quickly ascended and managed to gain control this time. He circled the area avoided gun fire before disarming the cops.

"Jeez do you people a favor and this is how you repay me" taunted Virgil with a smile, "and the name's Static" said Virgil with excitement as he flew away.

**Starling City the Arrow Cave**

"You had to say mutants didn't you" said Oliver to Dig as he and the team watched the events that unfolded that day in Dakota City

"Hey I was wrong about the aliens" replied Dig with a shrug.

**Central City Star Labs**

"Cool" was the only thing Barry, Cisco, and Kaitlyn as they watched the footage of the newly named Static fighting the strange green creature.

"We should call it the lizard" said Cisco with his usual excitement.

"I think that one's taken" replied Barry.

**Chapter 2 finished**

** Love it, hate it, ideas for improvement any criticism is welcome. Also I'm trying to work on getting this out on a schedule but it seems like every time I get a break at school it just seems to pick up as quickly. By May I will have more time to devote to writing. Expect the next chapter in a week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Static Shock

Episode 3

**Just a little revision thanks Big Pookie for pointing this out I could've sworn I used Wades name instead of Rick**

**Inside of a building late at night**

"Come on speed it up we ain't got all night" yelled a large man in in black to his associates as the four of them loaded crates onto a large truck.

Just as he tossed the last box in the truck a bright light flashed in the room. In flew Static from a large window on the side of the building.

"I didn't know they made take out deliveries this late" taunted Static as he circled around the room.

"Get outta here you damned freak" yelled the leader as he and his cohorts grabbed for their weapons.

"So original like I haven't heard that line 50 times this week" cracked Virgil as his hands glowed with his power. He pulled their weapons away and magnetized them to a metal pole binding the thugs with metal and leaving them.

"Yo V-man you alright spoke Rick over the communicator in Virgil's ear. " Yeah I'm good dumb thugs and metal weapons will they ever learn" laughed out Virgil. "I think I'm gonna call it a night Rick you know some of us actually have to study"

"Hey it's not my fault schools been mad easy the last couple of weeks" Replied Rick. Virgil headed home as he began to think about how his life had changed.

This had been what the pair had been up to the last few weeks working in secret to fight crime at night thankfully Virgil had yet to run into another Bang Baby as the news called them since the incident at school, but it was only a matter of time. Unlike the particle accelerator in Central City where only a few metas were created there been around 200 people at the docks that night and no one knew how many people had been turned or how far the exposure had spread.

This did nothing to hinder the cities gang problem if anything it worsened it. Super powered fights now were common to the city as previous unknowns looked to make their mark on the city and those in power looked to expand liked the group of Bang Babies on Paris Island who called themselves the Blood Syndicate.

Virgil neared his home he ditched his outfit in his hiding spot behind his house and made his way up his fire escape and snuck into his room.

**The Next Day at Dakota High**

Virgil, Rick, Frieda, Wade and others sat around the cafeteria before their morning classes started and talking about recent events.

"Dude I can't believe this it's like a comic book come to life I mean we got heroes, villains" said Felix excitingly with his hands in the air

"And lunatics running around with freeze guns and arrows what a great time to be alive" remarked Frieda

"Yeah they may be cool and all but we've got me Virgil Hawkins nerd supreme in our city" exclaimed Virgil with a grin

"Sure you can use your knowledge of D&amp;D to overwhelm the next monster that attacks our school replied Rick with a wink

The group bursts out in a fit of laughter as Wade makes his way to the group.

"Sup" he greeted the group as he took a seat.

"Man shits getting crazy around here" he exclaimed as he took his seat.

"Tell me about it" replied Frida in agreement "Although if you ask Felix over here it's the best time to be alive" she laughed out

"Laugh now but when Hollywood comes knocking for 1st hand experiences I'll be first in line" he quickly said

"And the 1st to be ignored" said Virgil as Rick high fived him in agreement

"Fuck you guys" said Felix with a smile

Beep! The bell signaling the start of the day rang interrupting their conversation

"Ugh" groaned out the group as a whole as they made their way out of the cafeteria

"Aye Wade can I holler at you a minute" asked Virgil

"Yeah what is it" he answered

"I need a favor" Virgil said

"Look man if its cash you already owe me" replied Wade "No it' not that I need your advice on something" said Virgil

"What" answered Wade.

"I'm thinking about finally making my move on Frieda"

A knowing look crossed Wade's face as he thought about how to spare his friends feelings

"Look I just don't think it would be a good idea Virgil I mean you two have been best friends since grade school". "You sure you want to mess that up man." Wade struggled to keep his composure as he talked.

"Look man I'm positive now there's no way she won't fall for me now" Thoughts of impressing Frieda with his new abilities flashed through his head.

"Just don't be surprised if it doesn't work" Said Wade as he walked away.

**Akkad's Arcade**

Frieda was seated at a table as she waited for Virgil to show up to their long delayed meeting shed finally gotten him to meet up with her and cut through all his excuses. She waited quietly having gotten there a few minutes upon their agreed meeting time.

Smash! A fireball blasted its way through the door as Francis and his crew busted their way in.

"Get the hell out of here" screamed Akkad as he grabbed a shotgun from under his counter

"I don't think" said Francis with a sinister glare. "I've been blessed with the power to purge this country of filthy scum like you" he pointed his hand at Mr. Akkad and tossed a fireball at the shotgun melting it instantly. He then threw several more at Mr. Akkad and the others

"That's right dance filth" shouted one of Francis's crew at Akkad as he jumped to avoid the incoming fireballs.

While he continued to torture Akkad and the customers, Francis noticed Frieda hiding underneath a table.

"Well, well, well look what we got here its little Miss uppity here" said Francis

"Fuck you Francis" Frieda said shakily

"Sure but not here though" said Francis with an evil smirk as he approached closer.

Frieda began to shake with fear as he got closer to her. "Ahhh she screamed at the top of her lungs." As Francis grabbed her arm

"Get her outta here" he gestured to his crew after letting go of her.

They both tried to grab her but Frieda was feisty and was not going without a fight she struggled as the larger of the two hoisted her on his shoulders, but not without cost as Frieda was still fighting.

"So you have a party and don't invite me that's so rude" chimed in Virgil as he wobbly flew in on his trash can lid. Using his powers he bound Frieda's captors with lengths of metal freeing her

"Heh I've heard about you your that guy calling himself Static taking out street punks but afraid to fight someone with real power" taunted Francis as he began to charge up his flames

"Afraid not's the word I'd use more like too busy to deal with trash like you" Virgil taunted back

Francis's eyes began to glow red as he barked out "You call me trash you dirty nigger I am a son of Odin and haven been blessed with power" he said as he charged up a fireball and tossed it with rage

Virgil sloppily dodged out of the way thinking "As soon as I trash Francis there's no way Frieda won't say yes to me everybody loves the hero"

Virgil responded by chucking various pieces of metal at Francis. Francis in turn melted each and every one of them rapidly firing at a pace Virgil couldn't match. Eventually this caught up to Virgil, who was now completely on defense just barley dodging his coat getting singed in the process. Virgil took flight using the bottom of his trashcan lid to help deflect blasts, but Francis kept coming inching closer and closer with each blast almost effortlessly pushing Virgil back. Forcing Virgil to try and put some distance between him and Francis.

Virgil managed to take the fight to a small abandoned playground nearby Francis then fired a torrent of fire shooting out of the sky Virgil he hit the ground hard with a thud. Francis slowly walked over bouncing a fireball in his hands.

"And you think you're tough you ain't shit pussy" Francis angrily taunted before he began to stomp and kick Virgil

It was at this point memories of past fights with Francis came to mind as Virgil shut down curling into almost a fetal position as he tried his best to protect himself from incoming blows

"Just like I though you ain't bout shit" Francis added with another stomp before walking away leaving a bloody and injured Virgil behind.

Frieda rushed over to the fallen hero to see if he was still living. Seeing him shake and mutter incoherent sentences over and over. She moved his hands out of his face and was shocked at who was under the mask.

Virgil! She exclaimed loudly.

**Chapter 3 End**

**And Chapter three is done. I want to thank everyone who has continued to read this story and everyone who has left a review look forward to more of this story coming soon. Also there was no visit to either Starling or Central City this chapter mainly because it would just be more of their reaction to Dakota Cities' Meta-Human problem not to say I won't do them again it just wasn't need here**. **As always criticism or ideas for improvement are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Static Shock**

**Episode 4**

**Frieda's House around an Hour Later**

Frieda sat applying peroxide to a rather large cut on Virgil's face having removed the mask a while ago now. She patiently waited for him to wake up and explain himself although she had a pretty good idea. "It all makes sense now she thought to herself "blowing me off and why he's been so absent minded lately". She knew how the Bang Babies came to be and she wondered why in the world Virgil would have been at the docks that night.

"Virgil what have you gotten yourself into now" she wondered out loud.

Virgil started to stir jumping up as the last thing he remembered was fighting Francis then he saw his surroundings and noticed Frieda standing in front of him with a worried look on her face.

Virgil looked down and noticed that he was still in his costume

"Care to explain all of this" said Frieda with an authoritative but caring tone as she sat beside Virgil

"I wanted to take Francis out that night that's why I was at the docks "said Virgil in a low voice. He continued with "I was just so fed up Francis has been terrorizing me for almost half of my life now." "Even now there's nothing I can do you saw what happened" Virgil deadpanned "I should've just popped him when I had the chance" he let out under his breath.

"No you shouldn't have and I'm glad you didn't." "Virgil none of us are perfect, hell living here were all having to make hard choices or do things we'd rather avoid" said Frieda as thoughts of Wade temporarily crossed her mind. "No matter what Virgil we can't lose who we are" she said "And you're no killer Virgil"

"I'm no hero either I mean what was I thinking putting on this fucking leotard and flying around on a fucking trash can lid" Virgil declared

"You were being you Virgil as much as you've blown me off in the last few weeks I've noticed a change in you whatever that gas was it did more than just give you powers." "I don't know if being a hero is what you're supposed to do with it but Virgil you've been given a gift you should do something with it." "Besides having a superhero for a best friend is pretty cool" She said before reaching over and hugging him Virgil returned the hug thinking "Rick was right there's no way I want to mess up this friendship.

"And I'm sure with a little practice you'll be tossing Francis around like it's nothing" Frieda laughed "Does anyone else know about this" she asked "just Rick" answered Virgil

"So that's why the two have been spending so much time together honestly I thought you two were dating she said smiling

"Whaaa" yipped out Virgil "Naw I don't swing that way at least I don't think so he said jokingly

"Hmm Mr. Hawkins did you just come out of the closet" she continued the joke.

"Sure if you agree to be a lesbian" he laughed in response

"I'll pass, so what exactly can you do"

"Let's see I can fly, shock and magnetize so far and check this" he reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone "I'm a walking charger" showing her that his phone was charging

"Aside from that you don't know what you're really capable of yet I think that's why you lost and why you'll win next time." "You tried to fight Francis's way now you've got to do it your way"

It clicked in Virgil's mind he didn't fight using his abilities or his brain he let Francis taunt him into what was for all purposes a super powered fist fight het let his anger get the best of him.

"Who said there was going to be a next time I'm absolutely traumatized" he quipped

"Oh there's definitely going to be a next time unless you want this to be the shining moment of your superhero career" She pulled out her phone showing Virgil a YouTube video of his fight with Francis.

"Do I even want to know how many views that has" "No you don't" she said "Besides I'll be damned if I fix your costume just for you not to wear it" she said with feigned seriousness

"Oh so now you're my seamstress and cheerleader maybe today wasn't so bad after all Virgil" said while pumping his fist in excitement

"Seamstress maybe but call me your cheerleader again and you won't have to worry about Francis" she replied in a stern tone

The two of them exploded in a fit of laughter after recovering Frieda let out "Maybe we'll get that movie deal after all"

**Virgil's House A Couple of Hours Later**

"What the hell has this world come to first some lunatic comes and starts shooting people with arrows and now we've got a city full of uncontrolled freaks running around." Said Virgil's father Robert as he took his place at the dinner table.

"I'm telling you the injuries were seeing at the hospital it makes no damn sense and nobody's doing a damn thing about it" he went on before biting into a cob of corn "And your mothers been on call so many nights in a row she's hardly ever home now he said with a frustrated sigh

"What about that guy uhhh what's his name Static that's it him and a couple of other people are doing something aren't they" Said Sharon. A smile found its way onto Virgil's face that his sister was praising him even if it was unknowingly

"Yeah but you saw what happened to him today didn't you he got beat bad" Robert said with exclamation

Virgil's smile dropped at that moment as he was reminded of his defeat at the hands of Francis "Excuse me" he said as he got up and walked upstairs to his room

"What's wrong with you did little miss beauty pageant finally tell you that you have no chance" taunted Sharon

Virgil just simply ignored her and continued his trek up the stairs thinking "Dad was right I got my ass handed to me today but not again next time Francis is going down his eyes flashed purple as new resolve filled him

"Something really must be wrong he never lets you get away without at least a shut up" said Robert

"I'm sure he'll get over it whatever it is" replied Sharon Daddy I'll pick mom up from work tonight you go ahead and get some sleep" Sharon told her father

"Thanks baby girl" he said as a yawn hit him

"You're Welcome Daddy" Sharon answered with a smile

**The Next Morning**

"Do I even want to know why you've dragged me out of bed this early an annoyed Frieda asked Virgil

"To be honest I don't even know Rick just said he had something to show me" Virgil humped his shoulders "And I figured now's a good as time as ever to let him know there's been an addition to our little club"

"So you're telling me that I am awake at this ungodly hour because Rick might have something interesting to show you"

"Pretty much yeah" Virgil said with a smile

"You're so lucky I don't want to do five to ten" Frieda said with a smirk "Although there's always good behavior she teased

The two had reached their destination an abandoned gas station a little ways out of town where basically nobody came to

"This is what he sounded so excited for deadpanned" Virgil

"Great you know I just love being up at 5 in the morning" Frieda snarled

"Yo V-man that you" Hollered Rick from inside the gas station

"Yeah it's me please don't tell me you dragged us out here for nothing" Virgil horsed out

"Just get in here" he yelled back wait did you say us he questioned"

Virgil and Frieda walked into the gas station expecting to find Rick sitting in the dark but what they found was Rick looking like he was hopped up on speed running around from computer terminal to computer terminal

"Hellooo Rick" Virgil yelled out when it was obvious Rick still had no idea they were there

Rick stopped in his tracks and looked to see Virgil and a slightly annoyed Frieda "Oh hey guys so I guess you know about our little secret Frieda ehh I knew it was only matter of time anyway he said while scratching the back of his head

"What is all of this rick" Asked Virgil

"And why couldn't it wait until after school you know when I'm awake" Frieda added with Virgil nodding in agreement

"This my friends is now our official home away from home Rick Said excitingly as he flipped a light switch revealing much more than a few computer terminals.

"Let me give you guys the grand tour he said pointing out various computers and their functions "And Finally the piece de resistance he said while pointing to an empty manikin stand under a bright

"How did you do all of this exclaimed" Virgil as he ran around looking at everything

"Man I'm telling you the last few weeks it's like my brains been on fire" "It won't stop unless I at least put the idea on paper" he said while holding up notebooks stuffed with paper check it out he handed them each an overstuffed notebook.

"Do you understand any of this" whispered Frieda to Virgil

"Barely I haven't ever seen some of these words before" He replied

"Rick how'd you do all of this" Virgil asked

"Like I said man sometimes my brain just won't shut down and most of the tech came from my dad's stuff." "Man I'm telling you guys I just couldn't stop once I got started"

"But what is all of this" Frieda asked

"Oh come on Virgil" taunted "I know I've rubbed off on you enough for you recognize our own Superhero lair when you see it Virgil said excitingly while hive fiving Rick

"What have I got myself into? Frida said to herself as a smile found its way onto her face

**Central City**

"So what you gonna kill me now to you son of bitch" Said Eddie Thawne to the Reverse Flash

"No Mr. Thawne as un remarkable as your future is going to be I can't simply kill you after all I need you to exist" Said Eobard as he unmasked himself. "But Mr. Thawne it looks my altering of time has had some unseen circumstances said Thawne as he thought of Dakota City it seems I won't be able to keep you here.

Eobard put his mask back on before Whisking Eddie out of the particle accelerator "Who knows Mr. Allen maybe completely unneeded Thought Eobard as he sped in the direction of Dakota City

**Chapter Four End**

**While there was no superhero action this chapter, it was all needed to reestablish Virgil's determination and set the status quo going forward. Although the next chapter will completely make up for the lack of action can Virgil survive a conflict the Reverse Flash? Stay tuned and find out as always R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Static Shock **

**Episode 5**

**Dakota City the Land field**

"Yahh screamed out Virgil as he pushed the metal sheets surrounding him away and before they could fly away he once again manipulated them stopping them in midair and finally dropping them.

"Nice Moves V-man but really Yahh! Is your battle cry I thought that was out way back in middle school dude?

"Call it retro then" Virgil laughed "Come on were gonna be late" he let out as he grabbed for his bag and heading out with Rick following in the direction of Dakota High.

Upon reaching their destination they were greeted by Felix as he too was on his way.

"Sup" Virgil asked extending his fist.

"Chilling" replied Felix bumping fist with Virgil and nodding at Rick before heading into the building.

"Felix seem kind of off to you asked Virgil.

"It's Felix" answered Rick "when is he not off" he said with a smile.

**That Night**

Virgil tore the City faster than ever before now having full control as he looked for the fleeing criminals.

"Ha gotcha" Virgil thought to himself as he zapped the light pole in front of the fleeing thugs wrapping it around them.

"Nice moves V-man" Rick said over the headset.

Virgil landed "Dumb thugs and a city full of metal what more could I ask for" he taunted.

"Fuck you" yelled one of them as a light purple glow appeared around his hand forming a sword he cut through the binding freeing himself and the others.

"Run" he commanded "Flyboys mine he said with a sick smile."

"Alright Shiv" said one of the others as they took off.

Virgil took to the air again to avoid a barrage of projectiles quickly maneuvering out of the way.

"Ha got'em running scared already" said Shiv as he charged up more of his energy weapons.

"Who's running" said Virgil as he zapped Shiv and tossed him back a few feet before zapping more light poles hoping to completely subdue him this time.

"So you gotta little fight in you after all" Shiv taunted as he formed twin swords cutting through the beams of metal being launched at him.

"Time to try something new" thought Virgil as he began charging up.

Shiv shifted his tactics he began tossing smaller projectiles "What's the matter tired already" Virgil taunted as he dodged the now small projectiles while still charging his energy. Shiv's response was only one word "Boom" he said this as each of his projectiles exploded.

"Shit" Virgil thought as he tried to maneuver through the explosions.

"Heh got'em" Shiv thought.

Just then Virgil released all the power he built up and used it to form a protective shield around himself as he charged Shiv head on.

"Eat this" screamed Virgil as he blasted Shiv with powerfully concentrated electricity leaving Shiv unconscious on ground.

Panting Virgil landed using the last bit of energy he had left he tied Shiv up fully and ran out of the area as police arrived.

"Fuck man these powered freaks are getting on my damned nerves" said an older police officer as he picked up the bound Shiv.

"Hey at least this one calling himself Static is trying to help."

"Rookie" the older officer answered dryly as he slammed the door on Shiv.

A lone figure watched Shiv be arrested from a dark corner as he waited for the cops to leave before fleeing himself "Shit" he spat out as he ran.

"Nice moves V-man" Rick said over the headset.

**Central City**

One Barry Allen sat trying to console a crying Iris West as Cisco walked in holding his tablet.

"We think we might've found a lead on Dr. Wells" he said handing the tablet over to Barry.

Barry looked to see that there had been reports of a yellow streak of lighting in Dakota City. "We scanned through hundreds of new reports for any type of clue" Caitlyn explained as she walked into the room.

"We have to go now" Barry said with a sense of urgency as he, speed over to his suit

"Barry it's not that simple we can't just storm in to Dakota like were at home" Caitlyn deadpanned.

"Were talking about going to a city full of meta-humans we can't be careless we need a plan" she stated flatly.

"Then let's make one" Barry commanded and with a look at Iris let out "We have to save Eddie".

**Virgil's Room the Next Day**

"And then I was all like swoosh" gloated Virgil as he recanted the story of his victory to Frieda over the phone.

"I'm sure you were Mr. big time superhero" Frieda taunted with a laugh.

"Want proof I'm sure somebodies tweeted it by now" Virgil replied sarcastically.

"Touchy are we Mr. Superhero" she continued to tease. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that you're invited to my party tomorrow night.

"You mean little ole me is invited to one your grand bashes" he paused and then continued "Oh the excitement I think I'm going pass out" he ended sarcastically

"See that's why you don't get invited to shit" she said slightly annoyed with Virgil's antics

"Anyway what time does it start" he asked

"Around 9 or 10" Frieda answered

"Alright I'll be there"

**Frieda's Room**

"Alright Dayzie he's coming" Frieda said to the girl sitting opposite her

Dayzie sat and smiled she'd had a crush on Virgil for a while now

**Frieda's Party**

Speakers boomed as a Lil John song blasted through the house Shots, Shots, Shots, was all that could be heard as people danced everywhere.

"How did you manage to get away with this" asked Dayzie.

Sipping out of a red cup Frieda answered "My parents leave like this all the time they'll be gone at least a few days.

"There's your boy said Frieda as she pointed to Virgil who just entered flanked by Rick and Felix

**Upstairs**

"Ugh don't feel so good" said a boy as he made his way to the bathroom he grabbed his stomach as he felt pain course through his whole body. He fell to his knees yelling in pain now "Help somebody help" he yelled.

"Did you hear that" Virgil asked Dayzie "It sounded like someone said help" Virgil continued.

"Probably just couldn't handle his drink" Dayzie answered.

"Yeah you're probably right" Virgil said noting to slow up on his own cup.

Just as he put his cup down he noticed a strong electrical current "What's that" he thought.

The next second he felt the same current come closer then he saw along with everyone else a yellow streak blazed through the house leaving a red trail of electricity behind it.

The streak raced up the stairs and back in a matter of seconds but he slowed himself enough to show Virgil his menacing red eyes and sick smile. Virgil also noticed he was carrying someone.

"The fuck Frieda you never said you invited any of those bang baby freaks" yelled a drunken guy

"Yeah" agreed several other guests

"Oh shut the fuck up" she said back

"Man what the hell was that" Rick whispered to Virgil

"I don't know but I'm about to find out cover for me" Virgil replied

"How ya gonna find him V-man"

"It's like I could feel then energy he was putting out I think I can track it" Virgil said as he moved to get away

**Chapter Five End**

** I know I promised a battle with the reverse in this chapter but this just seemed like the perfect place to end this chapter and didn't want to cram too much into it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Static Shock **

**Episode 6**

Virgil tore through Dakota at his top speed searching for the faint energy signature of the man who minutes ago abducted a party guest for seemingly no reason.

**Dakota Warehouse**

"To think my little problem has spawned all this" thought Eobard Thawne to his captive and to think something like you could be created he taunted to his bound captive who looked as if he could die of fright as he shook.

"You my friend happen to have a very special gift" said Thawne as he walked over to his captive and stroked his face.

"Finally I'll be free of these primitive times" he proudly stated to his scared and confused hostage whose eyes began to glow blue.

"Ahhh there it is" Eobard let out with a smile

Just then a blast of electricity just missed Eobard

"I see the entertainment has arrived" he said while pulling his mask back on

"Dude where do, you shop " Virgil laughed

"Another comedian I see" Eobard said in his now deeper voice as his eyes began to glow red,  
"Entertain me" Eobard taunted as he egged Virgil on.

"What do I look like Bernie Mac" Virgil replied as he took to the air dancing around blasting multiple waves of electricity at Eobard.

Easily dodging each of the blast Eobard was nothing more than a yellow blur as he continued to make child's play of dodging Virgil's attacks before deciding to go on the offensive himself he began to rotate his arms creating tornadoes aiming them at Virgil.

The vicious funnels of air hit Virgil nearly full force as he tried to shield himself using his powers to once again create a force field around him allowing him to somewhat bear the attack and not be blown away but he still took a fair bit of damage.

Virgil then quickly landed getting out of the way of the twisters that had now torn a hole through the building. "Now thought" Virgil as he hit Eobard with a powerful blast

"Eat 20,000 volts you son of bitch" Virgil raged as he poured more power into his blast until he saw seemingly saw Eobard drop he then dropped his guard and walked over to the captive kid.

Clap, clap, clap Virgil swiftly turned around in fear as he saw Eobard walking up to him as if nothing at all happened.

"Impressive Mr. Static to think you would have achieved this much power at such a young age" came his menacing voice.

"It's such a shame to cut such potential short" Said Eobard as his hand began to vibrate as he walked over to a haggardly breathing Virgil.

At that moment a red streak with yellow lighting blazed through taking Virgil along with it.

Just as he was about to pass out, Virgil got a look of a red suit before his eyes closed.

"The fun Begins" Well said with a devilish look on his face

**Frieda's Party**

Virgil Virgil! Rick near screamed into his phone as he tried to contact his friend. Seeing that this was getting him nowhere Rick left the bathroom scanning the party looking for Frieda.

**A Dark Alley**

Virgil slowly began to regain consciousness as he looked up he saw a man in a red suit looking at him. Virgil backed away a little preparing to defend or run if need be.

"Easy-Easy I just want to talk" said Barry as he held his hands up

It was at that point Virgil saw the emblem on Barry's suit he recognized it almost immediately. "You're him aren't you, you're the Flash.

Barry nodded and said "There's a lot I need to know and not a lot of time"

Virgil nodded.

Barry then went through a series questions trying to find out as much information about why Wells had come to Dakota.

"He was taunting me" Virgil said "I mean he showed me that he had someone and everything all anyone else saw was just a streak". "I didn't see him take the other guy anywhere it was like he just disappeared.

Virgil then looked up only to see that the Flash was long gone "Damn do they all do that." Questioned Virgil as he picked himself up pulling a nearby trash can lid to himself. Mounting it he took off deciding to leave things to the Flash. He began to make his way home.

**Dakota City Inn Room 208**

"He's here" Barry said to Caitlyn and Cisco. "You found him" asked Cisco. "No but I did find your newest obsession" Barry replied and taunted with.

"Detail, Details, Details" Cisco rapidly spat out "Who is he, what is he, and does he really fly with a trashcan lid." Come on man I need answers Cisco practically begged in true geek fashion

"Uh let's see" said Barry before rattling off answers "didn't ask, a kid, and I think so.

"Dude you're like no help at all" said Cisco jokingly at the lacking information

"Wells is here after someone" Barry declared "Static said Well's kidnapped some guy and brought him to a warehouse.

"What does Wells want with some random kid" Caitlyn asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Guys Well's has had all of us as part of his plan since day one" Cisco started "doesn't it seem weird that he would all of a sudden just rush here and go after some random kid" he finished.

"The kid has to be a meta-human for Well's to be after him right?" Caitlyn asked both Barry and Cisco nodded in agreement

"What if he could do whatever Well's wants from Barry and that's why Wells is acting so impulsively"

"If that's the case we have to act fast" Barry said

**Abandoned Building**

A blond haired teenage sat tied up to a chair he was shaking with fear as he stared at the near devilish red eyes of the Reverse Flash. The boys eye began to glow a bright blue as his fear began to take over is mind. Then his entire body began to glow the same blue.

Wells took action knocking the young man out and tightening the ropes more

"Soon" he said with an evil smile.

**Episode 6 End**

** Sorry about the long break in between chapters I plan to conclude the current arc in either 1 or 2 more chapters then comes the 4 part season finale. What does Wells want from his prisoner? Find out next chapter in about 2 weeks from now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Static Shock**

**Episode 7**

**The Next Day Dakota High Cafeteria**

Virgil, Rick, and Frieda sat at a table in the far corner discussing what happened the previous night.

"Man I'm telling you guys I never felt anything like that in my life" Said Virgil as he recounted the story of his near death at the hands of the Reverse Flash.

"Does anybody know anything about the guy he kidnapped" Virgil asked.

"Nope I can't even found out a name" answered Frieda "nobody but us even knows someone was kidnapped" she ended.

"Guess he was just a gate crasher" said Rick "would explain why nobody realized he was missing". "And the police more than have their hands full these days a missing kid isn't even going to be on their radar" he deadpanned

"He's got to have family somewhere right?" Frieda questioned as she pushed coins into the vending machine.

"I guess" Rick answered. "Didn't you say The Flash saved you? I'm sure he's got this handled already.

"Maybe" Virgil pondered with a look on his face "But if someone like that guy would come here after someone there's got to be a reason that guy has to be a bang baby" Virgil declared.

"But what the hell would someone like that want with someone from here" Frieda asked.

**Abandoned Building**

Harrison Well's stood over his passed out captive hooked up to a complex machine that seemed to be draining energy from the young man as his body would glow a bright blue every now and then.

"The process is taking longer than I thought. Never did I imagine someone like you could be created from this." Well said to himself "Now Mr. Allen can be finally finished off properly.

**Dakota City Streets**

"Barry have you seen any sign of him yet" Caitlyn asked through the headset.

"No Barry replied but I'll take another zip around the city" Said Barry as he ended the conversation he kicked up his speed to the max as he continued his search for Well's flying through allies and streets.

**Dakota City Inn Room 208**

"Barry still hasn't had any luck" Caitlyn reported to Cisco who was busy scouring through both news reports and police files looking for any type of clue. He also happened to be going through bang baby files as well.

"Oh man this is so cool" Cisco exclaimed as he pulled up a video of a bang baby fight.

"Cisco were supposed to working" exclaimed Caitlyn

"Call it research" Cisco replied back with a smile and laugh

**Gas Station Hideout**

Virgil and Frieda sat on an old couch while Rick at almost inhuman speed typed away on his laptop. He'd been at it for about an hour now.

"There's a couple hundred of missing person reports from all over the city" he said out of nowhere "and about 80 or so could possibly match the description you gave me." That's as far as I can narrow it down for now he finished with as he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes,

"I'm going back out there I'll check through some of the buildings down town and maybe head over to Paris Island" Virgil said as he grabbed his gear

"I'm gonna head out to I'll see if Wade has heard anything Frieda said as she got up and headed towards the door. "Keep me updated" She said as she left.

"Here v-man" Rick said as he tossed him the modified walkie talkie he called a shock box to Virgil.

Virgil tossed a lid to the ground hopped on it and took to the skies of Dakota cities.

He flew through the air heading toward the poorer parts of the downtown area which were ripe with abandoned buildings. It was then that he noticed a red blur dodging in and out of alley ways. He sped down in an attempt to meet the blur head on.

Landing Virgil saw that the blur was still headed his way he steeled himself and prepared to fight if the blur did indeed turn out to be the Reverse Flash.

Looking ahead Barry noticed Static standing down the alley he was currently in he a smile broke on his face who better to find someone than someone who lived there.

He stopped short of Virgil who jumped back. "It's me take it easy Barry said nicely. Virgil recognizing The Flash dropped his guard. "I'm guessing you haven't had any luck either" Virgil asked

"You shouldn't get yourself involved in this just leave this to me" Barry said seriously

"With all due respect this is my town, my city, and my people" Virgil replied deepening his voice.

"Look I get that" Barry answered back but you've never dealt with anything like the Reverse Flash he won't let anything get in his way and he won't think twice about killing you.

"Look around here this is a city full of people with powers living with the threat of death is pretty much the norm here" Virgil replied

"God are we all this stubborn" Barry wondered to himself as he remembered his own interactions with Oliver.

"Fine meet me on the Dakota Inn Roof in half an hour" Barry said as he sped away.

**Dakota Inn Roof **

"Barry this is a terrible idea what were you thinking" Caitlyn nearly screamed

"Dude this is gonna be so cool" Cisco said in excitement "B-but she's right Barry" He added after a stern look from Caitlyn but the smile was still on his face

"Here he comes" Said Barry as he noticed Static flying towards the roof.

Seeing The Flash he landed and prepared himself.

"First things first" Barry said as he pulled off his mask "My names Barry Allen and these are my friends Cisco and Caitlyn" Barry said with his hand out reached

Virgil followed suit removing his hood and pulling down his mask. "Virgil Hawkins" he said while shaking Barry's hand doing so with both Caitlyn and Cisco.

"Now that that's out of the way Dude you're awesome" Cisco nearly squealed in his excitement "I mean with the lighting blasts, and flying, and the metal control man you are the bomb" Cisco praised gleefully

"Uh thanks" Virgil answered while scratching the back of his head at Cisco's praise

"What our over excited friend here means to say is that your abilities are very impressive" Caitlyn said seriously

"Come on guys we have work to do" Barry said as he ushered to the door.

"You may want to change first" Caitlyn said to Virgil as they moved toward the door

"Right" Virgil answered as while moving behind a large part of the building and stripping of his costume he then followed Caitlyn and Cisco to their room.

**The End **

** Sorry for the long wait but my personal life has taken quite a few hits in the last couple of months and my time has been devoted to fixing a few issues but things have gotten back on track lately**


	8. Chapter 8

**Static Shock **

**Episode 8**

**Hotel Room Minutes later**

Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, and Virgil were seated in various spots in the room discussing what Wells could possibly want with his victim.

"This would be a lot easier if we knew what it is that Wells wants" Caitlyn questioned

"Whatever it is this kid he has must be able to do it " Barry answered flatly "This is completely unlike Wells Barry continued "Every move before this has been precisely planned down to the last little detail this randomness is out of character for him" Barry finished.

"That's all well and good but how does that help us find him asked Virgil impatiently.

"Speed Force" answered Cisco

"Huh" answered Virgil

"It's what gives Barry his powers" Caitlyn answered "But what does that have to do with anything asked Caitlyn."

"Wells is leaving a trail" Barry realized

"Like a super twisted Hansel and Gretel" laughed Cisco

"I think I got this one said Virgil as he charged up a small bit of electricity in his hand. "You and him have an aura like I've never felt before."

"Now we make a plan" Barry said with confidence.

**The Skies of Dakota City**

"Anything yet Virgil"

"Nope" he answered through his headset "I'm gonna head to Paris Island see if anything's popping."

With that Virgil hit top speed, heading for Paris Island "Pops is gonna Murder me" he thought as he passed a clock on a building. At that moment Virgil felt something wash over him as he passed a burned out building

"Gotcha" He said to himself "I got him guys he's holed up in a burned out warehouse at-.

Virgil didn't get to finish that sentence because faster than he could see the Reverse Flash speed up the nearby skyscraper and jumped off to spear Virgil in the gut driving him through the adjoining brick building while he just phased managed to shake off the damage and made it back to his feet but it was in vain as the Reverse Flash ran circles around him continuously landing blows.

Virgil hit his knees and at that moment Reverse Flash smiled and speed toward Virgil landing an uppercut knocking Virgil into the wall. Virgil bounced off the wall and coughed up blood before trying to get up again.

"You Heroes never know when to stay down do you" Reverse Flash questioned as he moved to strike again. He sped up and grabbed Virgil by the throat slamming into the wall again.

In a move of desperation Virgil grabbed his arm andsent a massive current through it. It was just enough to allow Virgil to break free.

Virgil took advantage of his opening by electrifying every piece of metal in the building and sending it at Reverse Flash who was blindsided at first but after a few seconds started dodging easily.

"The cornered rat is always the most dangerous" Reverse Flash taunted as he caught a piece of metal. "Dammit" he cried as electricity jolted through his body.

Virgil stood his breath was ragged as he lifted a metal beam and hurriedly tried to restrain the Reverse Flash but it was too late.

"Enough, Enough!" Reverse Flashed boomed while knocking the beam away you made your point Mr. Hawkins you hit back hard but let's not forget who and what I am and that I could end this anytime I wanted." He ferociously yelled as his eyes glowed a deadly red grabbing Virgil by the throat again. He vibrated his left hand at maximum speed. "Nice knowing you Static" he said evilly.

"Just then he was knocked away by a speeding red blur" "Dammit" He curse as his prey got away

"You alright" Barry asked as he helped Virgil up

"I feel like one giant bruise but I'll live what are we gonna do about him though" Virgil asked while trying to catch his breath.

"He's mine" Barry answered. "Find the kid and get him out of there."

Reverse Flash sped to Barry looking him right in the eye "Here we are again Flash" He laughed maliciously. He took off at Barry full speed Barry responded with the same the two circled each other each of them throwing punches but Reverse Flash was the one connecting more. Barry darted a few feet away and began to twist his arms sending out tornadoes. Reverse Flash countered with the same. "You know you can't beat me Barry" he taunted as he increased the velocity of his tornadoes which started to overwhelm Barry throwing him back.

**With Virgil**

Retracing his footsteps, Virgil found the burned out warehouse again "Found it Caitlyn he'll be out of here in no time.

He swooped down and entered through giant door noting the Alva Labs sign on the door as he did. Virgil ventured deeper into the building until he felt a strong electrical current it drew him towards the back where he saw the most disturbing sight of his life. Strapped down to a table was the missing boy looking deathly ill and a bright blue lighting covered his body. Virgil tried to help him but was blasted back as the lighting covering the boy's body took over and reduced the young man to nothing but dust.

"I found him guys but we were to late" Virgil said with anger in his voice

"Virgil but Barry needs your help now!" Caitlyn said with distress

**With Barry**

"Mr. Allen do you think me a fool I know full damn well you're just stalling" he said with a condescending air. As he pulled down his mask you really think I would leave something this important down to a fist fight with you." "You really have learned nothing from me have you?" an evil smile graced his face as he took off one his gloves showing a large silver device on his wrist. "That boy that you tried so hard to save is already long gone." It's really rather funny I spend years creating the particle accelerator and this city up and creates another speedster on a whim." "This also means that you are irrelevant now." "**THIS IS THE END FOR YOU BARRY!" **

"Ahh" Reverse Flash grimaced as a powerful bolt of electricity hit him in the back "You really had to do the whole tell the good guys my whole plan thing didn't you" Virgil yelled out

"Mr. Hawkins I assume you've seen my little present" This gonna be fun he taunted the two of them with his hands.

"Virgil stick to the sky I'll handle it from down here" Barry hollered

"Bet" Virgil answered. He then picked up several pieces of metal and levitated everything from trashcans to gates on stores and began tossing them. Barry Charged full speed at Reverse Flash who responded by the same resulting in the two circling each other again except this time it was clear Reverse Flash was much faster as the most Barry could do was play defense. Virgil hurled piece after piece of metal desperately trying to hit him but came up with no luck.

Seeing an opening Barry rushed in scoring an uppercut to the gut followed by a series of fast punches to the face sending him skirting back. Virgil pressed the small advantage by putting his all into another blast. "Taste 30,000 volts you son of a bitch" he yelled. Virgil's blast knocked him to the ground Berry then began run around him at top speed creating a twister throwing him into the air.

Virgil maneuvered himself underneath Reverse Flash and took aim shooting upward as fast as he could repaying the drove him into the side of a brick building and let him drop to the ground.

Landing he stood next to Barry," Think I went too far" he laughed out but before he could get an answer both he and Barry were viscously grabbed by the neck and pinned to a building.

"It's been fun boys but it's time to end it." He squeezed both of their throats choking life from them "I told you you'll never beat me."

"Just kill me let him go" Barry begged "He's got nothing to do with this he breathed out almost out of air."

"Always the hero aren't you Allen?" "Fine have it your way" he tossed Virgil to the ground. He vibrated his left hand ready to plunge it into Barry's chest.

Virgil looked on in complete fear his mind was screaming one thing Run, Run, Run but his body wouldn't let him he didn't know if it was instinct or fear but he wouldn't run even if it meant death. He stood and charged up whatever power he had left his entire body glowed with purple electricity it encircled him with a giant roar he unleashed it striking the Reverse Flash right in the back.

He stood weathering the attack for a moment or two but he couldn't withstand it he dropped Barry and fell to the ground twitching as lay there electricity still visibly going through his body. Virgil dropped to his knees spent completely he couldn't even stand Barry to was struggling to make it to his feet. Barry made his way over to Virgil and extended his hand helping him up the words didn't need to be said they both knew how lucky they were to be alive but a glance to left showed that Reverse Flash escaped

**The Next Day inside a Star Labs Van**

"What happens now?" Virgil asked with a downcast look on his face.

"Whatever Wells completely burned him out" Cisco answered

"So who was he" Virgil asked.

"I managed to narrow it down with the description you gave us but I wasn't able to id him."Caitlyn said but we may have a friend who should be able to."

At that Virgil made to leave, but Barry grabbed his arm stopping him. "Look man this wasn't your fault you did all you could I promise we'll stop him." Virgil nodded in understanding.

The two of them shook hands as Virgil left the van.

**Abandoned Subway**

A teenage girl named Talon who looked more like a bird nowadays and Shiv descended down the steps until they came to the empty station. At that moment a giant black shadow appeared on the wall turning into the image of a young man who stepped out of the shadow. He stood 6 Ft 2 and was the same color of his shadow.

"Yo Ebon what's up" asked Talon

"Shiv get the crew together and Talon pay a visit to Mr. Superhero tell him we got a proposition for him."

"You really think that goody goody will work with us" Talon answered

"Got no choice" Ebon laughed "it's either get down or lay down!" Ebon finished his orders and faded back into the shadows.

**Chapter End.**


End file.
